


Le premier choix

by CaptainSanverstead



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Second choice, first choice, meeting Tammy's mom
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSanverstead/pseuds/CaptainSanverstead
Summary: Alors que Tammy s'apprête à franchir une nouvelle étape dans sa vie, rien ne se passe comme prévu... pour le mieux!
Relationships: Tammy Gregorio/Hannah Khoury





	Le premier choix

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour [Hypnoweb.net](https://www.hypnoweb.net/www/hypnofanfics.2.615/view=4677)

Il était presque quinze heures au bureau du NCIS de New Orleans, l'équipe était occupée sur une affaire qui leur avait été confiée la vieille à propos de la mort suspecte d'un sergent, quand Tammy se recula brusquement de son bureau pour décrocher son téléphone. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était de retour, le visage montrant des signes de frayeurs flagrants.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? demanda Sebastian en voyant la mine déconfite de sa colocataire

\- Ma mère. dit-elle

\- Il y a un problème avec ta mère? s'inquiéta Hannah

\- Elle débarque demain. Elle a déjà réservé un hôtel et le restaurant pour demain soir. Elle veut rencontrer Kara. débita Tammy à une vitesse presque incompréhensible.

\- Oh wow! s'exprima Sebastian

\- Mais je croyais que tu avais voulu faire ton coming-out à ta mère justement parce que tu avais envie de lui présenter Kara. questionna Hannah

\- Oui c'était le but... Mais entre pouvoir le faire et le faire, c'est différent... J'ai jamais fait ça. répondit Tammy, perdue

\- Mais tu étais mariée! dit Sebastian

\- C'est différent! J'ai grandi avec Ethan, il n'y a pas eu ce genre de présentation à faire! J'ai jamais fait ça! Et elle me prend de court! Et si Kara ne peut pas demain hein! se mit à paniquer Tammy. 

\- Calme-toi! lui dit Sebastian

\- Sebastian a raison Tammy. Calme-toi, ça va aller! Tu vas appeler Kara, tu vas voir avec elle si elle veut venir, si elle peut venir et tu aviseras. D'accord? tenta Hannah

\- D'accord. D'accord... 

Tammy se calma avant de reprendre le travail, toujours secouée par l'arrivée prochaine de sa mère et cette rencontre qu'elle pensait pouvoir organiser elle-même, quand elle l'aurait décidé.

La journée terminée, Tammy appela Kara pour la voir, la jeune femme n'y vit pas de problème et invita l'agent chez elle.

\- Salut toi! dit Tammy quand Kara lui ouvrit la porte

\- Salut! dit la jeune femme en la laissant entrer

Les deux femmes s'embrassèrent quelques instants mais Kara remarqua de suite qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-elle

\- Tu fais quelque chose demain soir? décida de demander Tammy après avoir réfléchi tout le trajet comment elle allait pouvoir partager cette nouvelle à sa petite-amie

\- Non rien de spécial pourquoi ça? 

\- Ma mère veut te rencontrer. annonça Tammy

Kara recula d'un pas, surprise.

\- Mais ta mère vit à New-York!

\- Elle débarque demain, elle a déjà tout réservé et elle voudrait te rencontrer. Mais si tu ne veux pas, il n'y pas de problème!

\- Non pas de soucis. C'est juste que c'est assez soudain!

\- Ouais ça...

\- Hey! dit-elle en posant sa main sur le bras de Tammy. Il n'y a pas de soucis pour moi, d'accord?

Tammy esquissa un sourire. Les deux femmes discutèrent et passèrent la soirée ensemble. Tammy resta dormir chez Kara, peu motivée par le fait de rentrer en pleine nuit. Le lendemain matin, Tammy et Kara déjeunèrent tranquillement avant que Tammy ne parte pour sa journée de travail.

\- Je passe te prendre vers dix-neuf heures alors? 

\- Oui! répondit Kara

Tammy sourit et embrassa Kara avant de partir.

L'agent Gregorio arriva tout sourire au bureau, prête pour sa journée et ravie que Kara se joigne à elle pour le dîner avec sa mère.

\- Hey! dit Sebastian en voyant sa colocataire arrivée

\- Salut salut! répondit-elle

\- Alors? Kara vient avec toi? demanda-t-il curieux

\- Oui oui elle vient avec moi! répondit la femme

\- Cool! se réjouit-il pour elle

Tammy secoua la tête et se concentra sur son travail. Hannah arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Bonjour! salua-t-elle en arrivant

\- Salut Hannah! répondit Sebastian

\- Eh bien Tammy! Vu ce sourire, je crois deviner que Kara a dit oui pour ce soir! demanda Hannah

\- Oui!

\- C'est cool!

Toute l'équipe se remit à travailler sur la même affaire que la veille. Affaire qui les occupa pratiquement toute la journée, ils purent profiter d'avoir arrêté le coupable en début d'après-midi pour partir un peu plus tôt que d'habitude. Tammy passa se changer rapidement chez elle. Elle enfila un autre jean noir, moins usé, et un chemisier vert kaki. Elle partit rapidement pour aller chercher Kara chez elle. Elle frappa à la porte et Kara vint lui ouvrir.

\- Hey!

\- Salut... répondit Kara

Tammy fronça un sourcil, elle était surprise par la situation: Kara n'était pas prête à partir, loin de là.

\- Ça ne va pas? demanda-t-elle 

\- Si si ça va.

\- Tu n'es pas prête? demanda Tammy

\- Je ne vais pas venir Tammy.

\- Quoi? Pourquoi? Ecoute il n'y a pas de soucis, je vais expliquer à ma mère que c'est trop tôt, elle comprendra.

\- Tammy... souffla Kara

\- Quoi?

\- J'aimerais rencontrer ta mère, vraiment. Mais je ne pense pas être celle que tu veuilles vraiment lui présenter.

\- Mais... pourquoi tu dis ça?! demanda Tammy surprise

\- Je pense que toi et moi, on sait que ce n'est pas de moi que tu es amoureuse. J'ai voulu croire que j'avais tort mais je me voilais la face. 

Tammy resta silencieuse, elle réfléchissait à ce que Kara disait.

\- Je t'apprécie beaucoup Tammy, tu le sais. Mais je ne peux pas continuer comme ça et ça ne serait pas honnête envers toi, envers moi et envers nous que je dîne avec ta mère.

\- Kara...

\- Je sais Tammy! Et on pourra rester amies, j'aimerai beaucoup même. Mais je ne veux pas être ton second choix.

\- Et tu mérites mieux que ça. Tu as bien raison. répondit Tammy, résignée.

\- Je suis désolée... s'excusa Kara

\- Non! C'est moi qui suis désolée Kara. Je suis vraiment désolée! Et moi aussi j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on reste amies.

Kara esquissa un sourire et d'un même mouvement, elles s'enlacèrent une dernière fois. Tammy se recula.

\- Salut tout de même ta mère pour moi. Et tu me la présenteras plus tard, en tant qu'amie!

\- Pas de problème! dit Tammy en souriant.

Tammy quitta l'appartement de Kara et prit la direction du restaurant. Un peu perturbée d'avoir rompu aussi brusquement avec Kara mais elle avait sûrement raison...

Après quelques minutes de routes, Tammy arriva au restaurant où l'attendait sa mère, déjà arrivée.

\- Maman!

\- Tammy! s'exclama la femme

\- Tu as fait bon voyage? demanda l'agent du NCIS

\- Très bien! Et toi ta journée? Ça a été?

\- Oui oui.

\- Kara n'est pas avec toi? demanda-t-elle surprise

\- Kara et moi on vient de rompre... annonça Tammy

\- Oh... J'espère que ce n'est pas ma faute! Je ne voulais pas…

\- Non maman! Au contraire! Ton invitation à la rencontrer nous a justement fait comprendre les choses.

\- Comment ça? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

\- Elle ne veut pas être mon second choix. Et je la comprends!

\- J'imagine oui...

\- Comment ça?

\- Tammy... Tu n'as pas compris de qui elle parlait?

\- Je ne sais pas trop...

\- Tammy, darling... Ce n'est pas de Kara que tu me parles sans arrêt depuis des années! J'ai même été étonnée quand tu m'as dit que tu étais gay et que tu étais avec une jeune femme prénommée Kara. Ce n'est pas ce prénom que je m'attendais à entendre!

\- Comment ça?

\- Chérie, j'ai toujours su que tu aimais les femmes, j'ai déjà été surprise quand tu t'es mariée avec Ethan mais je me suis dit que tu savais ce que tu faisais. J'ai été tout aussi surprise pour Kara. C'est le prénom Hannah que je pensais entendre quand tu m'as dit que tu étais avec quelqu'un.

\- Hannah? Mais...

\- Ça crève les yeux que tu l'aimes... Et je ne t'ai jamais vu avec elle! Mais tu parles sans arrêt d'elle. De sa fille, Naomi...

\- Arrête ce n'est pas... 

Tammy s'arrêta pour réfléchir. Peut-être que sa mère et Kara n'avaient pas totalement tort...

\- Allez! Dînons tranquillement, on va penser à autres choses! dit la mère de l'agent

Tammy sourit et héla un serveur qui prit leur commande.

La soirée se passa tranquillement, la mère et la fille avaient passé la soirée à parler de divers sujets sans vraiment revenir à la rupture de Tammy et Kara. Cependant, Tammy ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler de Hannah ce qui faisait à chaque fois sourire sa mère qui lui fit remarquer. Tammy se rendit alors compte qu'effectivement, elle parlait beaucoup de sa collègue.

Il était près de vingt-trois heures quand Tammy quitta le restaurant. Elle monta dans sa voiture et fit un détour avant de rentrer chez elle. En voyant de la lumière dans la maison, elle décida de s'arrêter. Elle sortit de sa voiture d'un pas décidé et alla frapper à la porte. Elle attendit quelques instants avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

\- Tammy? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là aussi tard? demanda Hannah

\- Naomi est là?

\- Oui pourquoi?

\- Elle dort?

\- Oui. Enfin j'espère bien! dit Hannah en riant légèrement, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère assez pesante.

Tammy respira un bon coup et n'hésita pas une seconde de plus avant d'embrasser Hannah, qui, surprise, ne put réagir. A peine ce baiser échangé, Tammy remonta dans sa voiture et alors que Hannah réalisait ce qu'il venait de se passer, la voiture de Tammy s'éloignait déjà de la maison. Hannah rentra et tenta d'appeler Tammy pour lui dire de revenir et sans réponse après deux appels, elle lui envoya plusieurs messages pour qu'elle revienne et qu'elles puissent parler. Tout cela resta sans réponse de l'agent.

Le lendemain matin quand Tammy arriva Sebastian était déjà arrivé, il avait laissé un mot par laquelle il partait tôt pour aider Patton à faire des installations sur tous les ordinateurs avant le début de la journée. 

\- Hey toi! Alors? Cette soirée? demanda Sebastian, assis au bureau de Tammy

Tammy se mit devant son bureau pour lui parler, tournant le dos à l'entrée des bureaux.

\- C'était une soirée! répondit Tammy

\- Oh! Ta mère n'a pas aimé Kara? grimaça Sebastian

\- Elle ne l'a pas vu. Kara et moi on a rompu. annonça-t-elle

\- Oh non! Ça va?

\- Oui oui. C'est mieux comme ça. 

\- Comment ça? demanda Sebastian

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir te dire tout ça...

\- Hey! Tu me connais!

\- Justement, baby, justement!

\- Elle a rencontré quelqu'un d'autres? tenta-t-il de deviner

\- Non! Elle est géniale! Et on restera amies, on va essayer au moins!

\- Alors je ne comprends pas...

\- Kara n'est pas la personne que je veux présenter à ma mère, en gros.

\- Oh... mais je croyais que tu voulais lui présenter et que c'était pour elle que tu avais osé en parler à ta mère.

\- C'est ce que je pensais aussi. Mais elle m'a fait réaliser que ce n'était pas le cas. Et elle ne voulait pas faire ça, ce n'était pas juste envers elle, envers moi et envers nous.

\- Je vois!

\- Voilà...

\- Ta mère est encore en ville ce soir? demanda Sebastian

\- Oui oui et je dîne avec elle ce soir encore! répondit Tammy

Sebastian se leva pour rendre son bureau à Tammy qui alla s'y installer sans relever la tête.

\- Hey! Salut Hannah! Je t'ai pas entendu arriver! dit Sebastian

Tammy se maudit d'avoir parlé à Sebastian comme ça. Hannah avait probablement entendu et elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir que la femme qu'elle avait embrassé la veille comprenne.

\- Salut! répondit l'agent sénior. Je viens d'arriver!

Tammy souffla intérieurement et tenta de ne rien laisser paraître. Hannah s'installa à son bureau et alluma son ordinateur. Tammy alla se chercher un café, essayant de trouver comment elle allait pouvoir éviter Hannah et surtout la discussion après l'événement de la veille. Elle revint avec son café et se réinstalla devant son écran. Elle prit une gorgée avec laquelle elle s'étouffa en découvrant le message qu'elle venait de recevoir: "Je serais ravie de rencontrer ta mère". 

\- Tammy! Ça va? demanda Sebastian alors que l'agent toussait

Hannah et lui se levèrent en sa direction. Tammy se mit debout tout en ayant pris soin de fermer le message en les voyant approcher. 

\- Ça va Tammy? demanda Hannah en passant sa main dans le dos de Tammy

Surprise, Tammy eu du mal à arrêter de tousser.

\- Sebastian, tu peux aller lui chercher un verre d'eau? demanda Hannah

\- Bien-sûr! 

Sebastian partit à la cuisine.

\- Tu n'as pas à faire ça. chuchota Tammy à Hannah 

\- Je sais. lui répondit Hannah en souriant. Il faut qu'on parle toutes les deux, tu ne crois pas?

Tammy hocha la tête, souriante. Quand Sebastian revint, Hannah et Tammy n'étaient plus là. Il aperçut la porte des toilettes se refermer, il comprit qu'elles avaient dû aller là-bas pour parler. Pour lui, Tammy voulait simplement se confier à Hannah à propos de sa rupture.

Hannah et Tammy se retrouvèrent toutes les deux dans la petite pièce.

\- Alors? C'est un oui pour ce soir? demanda Hannah

\- Tu veux vraiment faire ça? s'étonna toujours Tammy

Hannah plaça ses mains sur les joues de Tammy avant de l'embrasser.

Après un long moment, les lèvres se séparèrent mais les deux femmes restèrent front contre front.

\- Ça te va comme réponse? demanda Hannah

Tammy sourit. Même si elles ne savaient pas où cette histoire allait les mener, elles voulaient le tenter.

FIN


End file.
